


To love is to never betray (even when that's the first instinct)

by ElizabethMikaelson



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMikaelson/pseuds/ElizabethMikaelson
Summary: After the girls learn about what Cheryl had done, Josie doesn't want part in the plan anymore and Toni feels like she is the only one who understands Cheryl. Veronica meanwhile chooses the Serpent's side.A.K.A What I think might happen in the next episode





	To love is to never betray (even when that's the first instinct)

**Author's Note:**

> The new ep now made me really dislike Josie since she could have taken revenge on Veronica but backstabbing is the lowest low. Then I saw the promo and boom this happened. With how fast she changed sides I wouldn't be suprised that she chooses to not help Cheryl immediately.  
> Don't let me keep u and I hope u enjoy this fic!

Josie releases a shaky breath as she runs outside the mansion, Veronica and Toni following close by.

It was Cheryl. Cheryl was her secret admirer and Cheryl was the one who sent her all the gifts and the- the-

That damn scary pig heart.

"Josie stop!" says Veronica behind her, making the singer stop, eyes still widen and expressing her shock.

"It was her Veronica! It was Cheryl!"

Veronica sighs and Toni is frowing hard, her mind still stuck on the drawing of the two girls and Cheryl's situation.

Every moment they were wasting was probably a moment lost of Cheryl's safety and honestly Toni was ready to go running herself to Cheryl.

"Okay Josie you have to-"

"No I won't fucking calm down! She lied to me and make me fear my own existence. Maybe she is mentally ill like that bitch said."

Toni hears a growl come from her lips and she steps towards Josie, hands crossed on her chest.

"Are you even serious right now? Fine we understand all your drama but Cheryl is there and probably in danger. Are you even thinking about her?"

Veronica looks at her suprised and Josie only looks at her angrily. 

"She lied to me Topaz. Gave me a damn pig heart and probably mentally scarred me. If you think that I still am on board with this plan? Count me out," says Josie.

But Toni scoffing makes her stop on her tracks, staring at her with cold eyes.

"That's it? That's it?! Cheryl is probably having her life in danger and you just... Just give up like this?"

"What do you expect me to do?!"

"Oh I don't know, maybe be a real friend?! Or is that too much to ask from you all?"

"Girls let's calm down now," says Veronica, raising her hands and moving between the two girls.

Toni only continues glaring at her before she steps closer to Josie again.

"I won't calm down until this brat here sees the truth," hisses Toni, Josie's hands turning to fists.

"Who the hell do you think you are anyway?!"

"I'm Toni Topaz and the person which Cheryl really likes."

The statement makes Veronica gasp, and Josie look at her shocked. Toni only keeps her ground, eyes set on Josie.

"Yeah that's right. Cheryl likes me Josie. Me, not you. She invited you all only because she wanted me there. And you kmow why I know she likes me and not you?"

Josie is silent now, and Toni is happy to see how paralysed she is by the look she is giving her. 

"Because when her friends left her alone, I was there for her. When she left home because her mother was being a bitch and prostitute, I was there to hear her out."

Toni lets out a shaky breath as she remembers tearful brown eyes who looked at her like they had found the best treasure in this world.

"That doesn't mean any-" tries Josie but Toni interrupts her again.

"It means a lot. She opened up to me because she knew she could trust me. Because when she told Jughead Archie kissed Betty I didn't become a bitch but ask her what was wrong and tried to hear her side of the story, unlike you now. I was there for her Josie," finishes Toni, and Veronica puts a calming hand on her elbow.

"That still doesn't answer the question of why she gave that heart to Josie or why Penelope took her away," says Veronica, voice slow and rational, a way to calm both girls.

"Because she is mentally ill Veronica! Who knows what she could have don-"

"If you say what I think you will say I can assure you that you will miss a few teeth after three seconds," threatens Toni, and Veronica knows that look on her face.

It was the same look she herself had when Reggie was standing before her before she punched him. She really doesn't want Toni to make the same mistake.

"Toni calm do-"

"I won't! Instead of trying to find a way to save Cheryl we are standing here while this- this bitch here thinks that Cheryl could actually hurt her," yells Toni. 

How the fuck was Cheryl friends with people who would abandon her on the first moment?

"Watch your tongue snake," says Josie, jaw tight in anger. Veronica could only stand between them to keep them from a fight.

"No I won't. You want to know something? I had a bad feeling for you the exact moment you said you didn't believe Cheryl. Now look! She is probably in a life threating situation and your diva ass decides to believe a bitch and not give Cheryl a chance to explain!"

Toni is so close to loosing it. Cheryl was in danger, she was in danger and she was losing time here-

"I don't care! You both can go save her yourself," says Josie, but a hand on her wrist stops her.

"Once I was caught by some Ghoulies, the same group who tortured a man before my eyes only to tell me what they were capable of. They put a goddam gun on my head and made me choose between myself or my friend. You know who I choose?"

Veronica knows the answer and she knows Josie does too, if the guilt on her eyes is any kind of reply.

"I choose to rather die than betray them. They could have killed a man and I still would protect them. I have seen worse shit than you probably will in your life. Yes the heart was creepy but did you even think why Cheryl might have done it?"

"Whatever her reasons were I don't care now," says Josie, wincing when the grip on her hand tightened. She didn't want to face the truth that she was indeed, betraying the one person she knew was in truth, innocent.

"Cheryl has the shittiest family life you can't even imagine. Her father killed her brother who was the only one who loved her, and her mother is an abusive bitch who sent Cheryl right in hell with her own hands for her own gain. She doesn't know how to express emotions," Josie feels a pang on her heart as she remembers hearing a sob from the bathroom Cheryl had went to, "and she would never hurt you. Cheryl just needs someone to understand her and love her."

"You are right. She is right Josie. We all treated her like shit, I admit that," says Veronica and Toni looks at her grateful, letting go of Josie's wrist.

"For one thing, I know that Cheryl liked you enough to do those drawings and never meant to hurt you. Sadly you can't understand that. But I'll give you a choice, either go now and let your own pain stop you from helping Cheryl, or come with us and help us."

Silence falls upon the three girls, until Josie raises a hand to wipe her tears and looks at them.

"I'm sorry," is all she can say with a broken voice before she turns and walks away.

Toni watches her go, until she runs to her bike, Veronica following her.

The Serpent yells in frustration as she punches the wall, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Why could no one but her understand and give Cheryl a chance? Why did they always let one mistake Cheryl did decide all?

Cheryl is like a fragile glass flower, beautiful and fragile if not handled with care, and Toni yells even more when she remembers how soft her eyes were during their sleepover. No one beside herself seems to know how to treat Cheryl right so she doesn't cut them, but they all seem to drop her in the first hard moment.

However, her punches are stopped when Veronica pulls her back, taking her wrists with her hands.

"Toni stop! Cheryl wouldn't want you punching a wall so please calm down," says Veronica, and her eyes widen when Toni hugs her, sobbing on her shoulder.

She could still see Cheryl behind her closed eyes. Looking at her with warm eyes and talking slowly like maybe a wrong word and Toni would be gone.

She could still see how Cheryl closes her eyes softly and leans closer, ready to kiss her softly.

Toni cries even more when she thinks of the stuff Cheryl is probably going through now and Toni just feels so useless and-

"We are gonna save her okay? Both of us. We can talk to-" Toni doesn't miss the way Veronica's breath shakes, "to Betty's sister and she can tell us a way to secretly go there. Okay?"

Veronica sees how Toni lets go of her and wipes her tears, before she nods her head.

"Yes. Let's not waste anymore time," says Toni and Veronica smiles as they both get on the bike.

And as Toni drives them to her place, Veronica knows that after they save Cheryl, that Toni would be the only person who could possibly make Cheryl happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm salty and angsty from how much pain they put Cheryl through so this came out. And we all know Toni would go all angry lioness on someone for Cheryl.


End file.
